California Wishing
by GleeFan412
Summary: A HeYa story starting right around the Glaad awards and will most likely have some tour as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first try at a HeYa fic. Let me know what you think! Good or bad, it can only improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naya and Heather in real life, and it's just what goes on inside my crazy HeYa mind ;) oh and I don't own any part of Glee, if I did…that Brittana story line would be much better than it is now. Oh, nor do I own the song by Rihanna **

_Chest to chest Nose to nose Palm to palm We were always just that close Wrist to wrist Toe to toe Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose So how come when I reach out my finger It feels like more than distance between us _

Naya lay in bed, unable to sleep, which was pretty unusual, especially after the long day of rehearsals and the night she had just had. She watched the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully beside her, not wanting to wake her. She just had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away. Maybe it was the fact that _he_ was coming into town tomorrow for a few days and this would be their last night alone, like this, for a while. She was beginning to think too much and that was just going to get her in trouble. She should have never told Heather that she was willing to wait until she decided who she wanted, her or him. It was killing her inside, more than she thought it would.

"Nay?" Heather mumbled sleepily.

Santana turned onto her side to face the barely awake girl. "Shh, go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you."

Heather rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What's wrong?"

Naya felt her heart tighten a little bit. How could this girl know her so well? More importantly, how could she have let this girl steal her heart? "It's nothing."

"I know you better than that. Something is bothering you. Talk to me, please," Heather pleaded, becoming more awake.

Naya sighed. She couldn't say what she was really thinking. That it was killing her to know that tomorrow night Heather was going to be in bed with him, like they were at this moment. "I'm just, um, just nervous for the tour. Last year we could just blend in with the group numbers, but now, we are going to be featured. I just want to do well for the fans."

"Nay, that's silly. You know you're going to be fantastic! You totally rock Valerie and River Deep. Besides, I'll be right there dancing beside you in Valerie, just look at me if you get nervous."

Naya felt her heart begin to beat a little faster. The things this girl did to her. "Thanks. That really means a lot."

Heather snuggled up closer to Naya, placing soft kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

"That feels good," Naya whispered, her body melting into Heather's. This was exactly why try as she might, she couldn't just walk away from what they had. No one knew her the way Heather did, no one had ever made her feel the way she felt when they were together.

Heather stifled a yawn while loosely running her fingertips up and down Santana's bare thighs.

"You're tired, go back to sleep, we both have long days tomorrow." Naya said, kissing her favorite blonde on the forehead. These next few days were going to almost certainly kill her.

_In this California king bed We're 10,000 miles apart I've been California wishing on these stars For your heart for me _

"Nay," Heather said, gently shaking her best friend awake. "I'm leaving for the airport now."

Naya sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You have to leave already?" she asked, failing at keeping the disappointment from her voice.

"I'm sorry," Heather said, her blue eyes apologetic. "I know it's not going to be easy for you." Heather started to walk away, but stopped before saying quietly, "It'd probably be best if you're not here when we get back."

Naya felt like she had been punched in the stomach as the words left Heather's mouth. Trying to keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling, she quickly put on a t-shirt and got out of the bed. "It's cool, I have to get ready to leave for the GLAAD awards anyway. No chance you want to change your mind and come with me?"

Heather gave Naya a small smile. "You know I can't do that." Heather gave Naya a tight hug. "You're going to do a fantastic job."

"It'd be better with you," Naya retorted under her breath.

"Please don't start with me now, Nay. I have to get to the airport. Just know, I do know how hard this is on you. Don't act like it's not hard on me too. I can't just spring something like this on Taylor. That's not fair to him."

"Like it's fair for me to just have you when he's not around and then I get you back the moment he leaves!" Naya knew she wasn't being fair but she was getting so tired of all of this.

Heather started to cry. She hated hurting Naya, she meant more to her than anything in the entire world, but she was so scared at the same time. Taylor was what she knew, he was safe, and what was expected of her. "I have to go," she said one last time, before turning to leave.

Naya hastily wiped her tears away as she watched Heather leave. That was not how she had planned saying good bye to Heather for the next few days. This day was just beginning and it sucked already.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers It seems like more than distance between us…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, it ended being longer than I thought it would be! Thank you so very much for all the reviews, alerts, etc. It means a lot to me! If you could keep reviewing I'd love it ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naya and Heather in real life, and it's just what goes on inside my crazy HeYa mind ;) oh and I don't own any part of Glee, if I did…that Brittana story line would be much better than it is now. Oh, nor do I own the song by Rihanna **

**Part 2**

_Eye to eye Cheek to cheek Side by side You were sleeping next to me Arm in arm Dusk to dawn With the curtains drawn And a little last night on these sheets So how come when I reach out my fingers It seems like more than distance between us _

Naya hummed to herself as she unlocked the door to her place and dropped her bags by the front door. She was on a high from nailing the GLAAD awards. Yeah, she had missed Heather, but the crowd had been amazing. She loved reaching out to her fans like that, it was surreal. Naya was just sitting down when her iPhone went off. Lunging for it, she hoped to see Heather's name flash on her screen, she hadn't heard from her once since Taylor came into town.

**Really? You kissed a girl?-HeMo**

Naya fought the urge to write back, really you're fucking Taylor, but she knew better of it. She'd never say something like that to hurt Heather.

**You have no say over what I do. Besides, it was for charity. **Naya sent the text, then tossed her phone on the table. Almost immediately after hitting the table, it went off again. "Look, Heather, it's-"

"Naya?"

"Ryan?" Naya asked. She hadn't even bothered to see who was calling. Why was he calling her now?

"You're back from doing The GLAAD awards right?"

"Just got in Ryan."

"Ok, good. I need you to come to my office for an emergency meeting."

"What? Why?"

"Just meet me in half an hour."

Naya stared at her phone in disbelief after Ryan had hung up. "So much for my good mood," she muttered to herself. She had absolutely no idea why Ryan would want to see her, and she was getting all sorts of nervous. She racked her brain for things she might have said that would require an emergency meeting while driving the short distance to the lot. She parked her car, then took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she walked to Ryan's office. To her utter surprise, Heather was already in there along side Brad and Ian. "What's going on?"

"Thanks for coming at such short notice, I'm sure you're tired, just getting in from San Francisco. Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Naya tried to meet her eyes with Heather's but Heather turned her head away, looking anywhere but at Naya.

"Ok, there's no easy way of putting this, so I'm just going to say it. We, Brad, Ian, and I, have decided to change the ending to the season finale."

"Change it how?" Naya asked, her nerves almost shot. She had fought so hard for this, and she could feel it all slipping away.

"The kiss, Santana coming out, it just doesn't fit in this episode. We want to wait for next season."

"What!" Naya exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "You can't do that! We worked too hard for this, and you have to think of the fans." Naya looked over to Heather, expecting her to back her up, but to her surprise, Heather remained quiet. She turned her attention to Brad, surely he didn't feel this way. "Brad?"

"We feel it's best to take the storyline a little slower. It would just be too rushed."

Naya felt the tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. "You can't do this. I think I know Santana better than anyone in here, and she's ready to come out. It's perfect. She and Brittany kiss during the locker scene, then she goes to the last glee meeting, and comes out to everyone. How else would we leave it?"

"Brittany and Santana will leave it open, confirming they're best friends, and let the fans keep guessing over the summer as to what will happen."

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard. Do you know how the huge Brittana fan base is?" Naya could hear that her voice was raising and on the verge of yelling, but she didn't care. "How can you just sit there?" she asked, her attention turning to Heather.

Heather couldn't look Naya directly in the eyes. She could feel her cheeks turning red and wished she was anywhere but in Ryan's office. "If Ryan thinks this is best, I'm ok with that," she said quietly.

"I don't even know who you are right now," Naya said angrily. "We worked way too hard for this storyline to have it end this way. Think of the fans, please, Ryan," Naya pleaded with him.

"It's decided Naya. The episode has already gone to editing and it's finished."

Naya gave one last look at Heather before storming out of the room, despite Ryan calling her to come back. This was ridiculous. She could only imagine the chaos that would ensue with the Brittana fans when this aired. What the hell was Heather's problem? If she didn't know better, she would have thought that taking the kiss out was her idea. Naya suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. That was exactly what had happened. Taylor was a jealous baby and he had talked Heather into taking the kiss out of the show. He was slowly taking everything she had worked for away from her, including the girl who she loved more than anything. Sobbing, she ran right to Quinn's trailer, knowing Heather would go to her own trailer first to look for her. Thankfully, it wasn't locked so she just let herself in. Despite her emotional state, she couldn't help but smile at how cute Dianna and Lea looked all cuddled up, napping on Dianna's futon.

Dianna jumped up at the sound of her trailer door closing. "I thought you locked the door," she hissed at Lea.

Lea slowly sat up and yawed. "I thought I did," she said, shrugging it off. She noticed Naya crying and immediately woke up. "Oh no! What's wrong?"

Dianna patted a spot on the futon between her and Lea. "Sit. Talk."

"I just had a meeting with Ryan," she said between sobs.

"He didn't fire you did he, because I know people!" Lea exclaimed. "I will personally go and threaten to quit, we need you Nay!"

Naya smiled at her friend. "No, I'm not fired, but thank you, that means a lot."

"So what happened?" Dianna asked.

"They completely changed the ending to the season finale! They're keeping Santana in the closet, and cut the kiss."

"What!" Lea and Dianna exclaimed at the exact same time.

"The worst part is, I think Heather had something to do with it. She didn't fight for it at all." Naya broke down crying again, sobs shaking her body.

Lea took Naya into a big hug. "I don't understand why Heather would do something like that. I thought you guys were good and she was leaving him."

"I thought so too," Naya said sadly. "Guess I was wrong about her, about everything."

Dianna put her arms around the crying girl. "I'm so sorry Naya. It's going to be ok, I promise. I'm sure Heather has a perfectly reasonable explanation. She loves you, anyone with eyes can see that."

"You think so?" Naya asked, her voice hopeful. "Honestly, I get confused at times. The lines between Heather and I, and Brittany and Santana get very blurry sometimes."

"Heather loves you. You two will work past whatever happens, besides we're going on tour soon. That's going to be fun and lots of time for you to spend with her.

"Hey! Let's have a girls night out tonight. It will be one of our last free nights before the tour starts. I think it'll be good for you, for all of us to get out," Lea suggested.

"That's perfect!" Dianna exclaimed.

"I don't know guys. I'm not really up for going out, plus I'm exhausted."

"Too late," Lea said, smiling. "We're going!"

Naya sighed, there was no getting out of this one. Once Lea made up her mind about something, there was no changing it. "Ok, I'll go out with you two, but only for a little bit." Maybe hanging out with people other than Heather would be good for her to clear her mind and figure this whole mess out.

XXX

Heather held back tears as she left Ryan's office. That was really not how she had planned that meeting to go at all. The look in Naya's eyes completely broke her heart, and she had no idea how she had kept it together. She was so tired of pleasing everyone else expect for herself. The problem was, she didn't exactly know what she wanted either. On one hand, she knew she loved Naya, and more than in the best friend way, which scared her alot. Then there was Taylor, her boyfriend, who her mom loves so much, who she's supposed to be with. The thought of ever telling anyone outside of Glee about her and Naya scared her so much, but being with Taylor was easy and safe. Shaking her head of the millions of thoughts floating around, she tried to find Naya. She knew she wouldn't be in her trailer, that was too easy. She went to Dianna's trailer. "Di?" she called out as she knocked on the door. "Is Naya with you?"

Dianna, Lea, and Naya all froze at the sound of Heather's voice.

"Talk to her," Dianna whispered.

Naya shook her head 'no' stubbornly.

"No she's not here," Lea called out.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry to bother you guys," Heather called through the door. Sighing, she turned and left Dianna's trailer. She needed to talk to Naya before things got way out of hand. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed in the familiar number. She wasn't at all surprised when it went straight to voicemail. "Nay, please pick up the phone and talk to me. You need to hear me out before you start jumping to conclusions, please, just call me as soon as you get this." Heather shoved her phone back in her pocket as she headed back to her car. It was clear she wasn't going to find Naya on the lot. The thought of driving to her house and sitting out front until she came home crossed her mind, it wasn't like she didn't have a key. That would probably be pretty hard to explain to Taylor. Once in the safety of her car did she finally let all her emotions catch up to her, as she broke down and cried.

_I've been California wishing on these stars For your heart for me _

**A/N ok so this wasn't originally planned, just came to me as I typed. I promise happy times will come, and probably some flash backs to make it more understandable as to how they got to where they are**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, once again, so very much for all the reviews, alerts, follows, etc. It means a lot to me! If you could keep reviewing I'd love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naya or Heather in real life, and it's just what goes on inside my crazy HeYa mind ;) oh and I don't own any part of Glee, if I did…that Brittana story line would be much better than it is now. Oh, nor do I own the song by Rihanna **

**Part 3**

_Just when I felt like giving up on us You turned around and gave me one last touch That made everything feel better And even then my eyes got wetter _

Naya begrudgingly got dressed for this girls night out that she really didn't want to have any part of. She would much rather put on some comfy clothes, get a good book, and just curl up and hide from the world. As she stood in front of her full length mirror applying some light makeup, a picture caught her eye. It was her favorite picture of her and Heather. Who knew that three simple words would have changed her life forever.

_Two years earlier_

"Ok everyone, today we have our new cheerleader joining the group. Her name is Heather Morris, some of you already know her from learning the single girls dance. Please make her feel welcome," Ryan said, addressing the group of cast members in front of him.

Naya was only half listening to Ryan as she filed her nails and waited for them to start filming. She hoped the new girl would be someone she got along well with, seeing as they were going to be spending a lot of time together.

"Sorry I'm late," Heather said breathlessly as she ran into the room.

Naya looked up at the girl and was instantly lost in her piercing blue eyes. Any train of thought she had was gone, and she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful dancer before her.

"Naya, Dianna, this is Heather. I'm sure you two will make her feel welcome and help her with anything she may need."

Naya still couldn't seem to make any words that would have made sense come out of her mouth, and continued to sit there, still blatantly staring.

"Welcome to our little group, Heather." Dianna said, shooting Naya a confused look. "She's normally not like this," she said, pointing in Naya's direction.

Heather smiled widely. "It's so good to meet you two. I have to admit, I'm really nervous. I've never really acted before, just danced."

"Well you'll be in good hands with us," Dianna said with a smile. "Naya is a professional in the business, right Naya?" Dianna jabbed Naya in the side, hoping to help her snap out of whatever was going on with her.

"What? Oh yeah, I've been doing this a while," Naya said, finally able to make a coherent sentence.

Heather breathed a sigh of relief, sensing she was going to be just fine with Diana, and especially Naya. There was just something about her that already intrigued her and she hardly spoke a full sentence.

"Dianna we need you over here for a makeup touch up."

"You can sit down," Naya said, motioning to a chair to her right. "We can pretty much do what we want until they tell us to take our marks and yell action."

Heather adjusted her Cheerios skirt as she sat down next to Naya. "How is it, working on Glee?"

"I love it so far. I love to sing and act, so it's the best of both worlds for me. How did you get roped into the show?"

"Actually, I know Zach from different dance productions I've done and they asked me to help teach the single ladies dance. They just happened to mention needing a third cheerleader, and here I am. It's really crazy actually. Everything just happened so fast, but you know what they say, everything happens for a reason."

Naya knew it was crazy, but she felt like she had known Heather for years, not just mere minutes. "I like you," she said, the words coming out of her mouth before she really knew what she was saying and could stop herself.

"I like you too," Heather responded instantly, with no hesitation, and a big smile.

Naya stuck her pinky out, linking it with Heather's as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She had no idea what was coming over her, this was totally not like her, but she wasn't about to question it.

XXX

The incessant buzzing of Naya's phone bought her out of her daydream and back to present day. She slid her finger across the screen to reveal a text from Lea informing her that she and Dianna were outside waiting. "Here goes nothing," she said to no one in particular and headed to the car waiting for her.

XXX

Heather tried to be interested in the baseball game Taylor had on as she glanced at her phone for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Despite all the voice mails and text messages she had left for Naya, she hadn't heard from her at all, and that worried her a lot. No matter what had gone on between them the last few years, Naya had never blatantly ignored her before. She absently grabbed for her glass of wine and was surprised to find it empty. Sighing, she unfolded her long legs from her cross legged position and slowly got up off the couch. "I'm going to get some more wine, want another beer?"

Taylor barely tore his eyes away from the game. "Sure, thanks."

Heather began to walk away when she felt a strong hand grab her by the wrist. Before she knew it, Taylor had pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, visions of Naya flooded her brain and she jumped back as if she had been burnt.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Heather said a little too quickly. "You just haven't shaved in a few days, you're stubbly." She hoped Taylor didn't notice the deep crimson her cheeks were quickly turning, traveling all the way up to the tips of her ears. This was not good. She should not be thinking of Naya when kissing her boyfriend. "I'll go get that beer," she said not able to get out of the room fast enough, and made her way to the kitchen. "Get yourself together," she scolded herself. She leaned her forehead against the cool stainless steel of the refrigerator, trying to regain her composure. How the hell did her life come to this? Her eyes were drawn to a picture of her and Naya right by where she had rested her forehead. It was one of her favorites because it was taken when they didn't think anyone was looking. The way Naya was looking at her in the picture made her stomach flip flop in a good way. It wasn't like Naya to let her feelings show in public, which made it even more special. Closing her eyes, she wished she could go back to a time when things were so much simpler. Who the hell was she kidding? Nothing was simple when it came to her and Naya.

_A few months earlier…_

Heather walked towards Naya's trailer to get her for their big locker scene they were scheduled to shoot today. She was excited for this big step in the Brittana story line and she hoped the fans were going to like it as well. She paused a minute to knock on the door before walking in. "Naya, you ready to go shoot?"

Naya quickly wiped away her tears and plastered a smile to her face. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Naya, are you crying? Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" Heather asked as she quickly took Naya into a big hug.

"I'm fine. I was just going over the lines a few more times and I got too caught up into it. No big deal."

Heather knew Naya well enough to know she wasn't telling her the whole story, but she also knew when not to push her, and this was one of those times. "Ok, well, ready to go get some Brittana on?"

Naya held out her pinky towards Heather, grasping Heather's as if her life depended on it, and walked towards the studio.

XXX

"Ok girls, are you two ready for the scene? Hopefully we can do it in a few takes and be done with it, I know it's going to be rough," Ryan told them.

Heather nodded, it was no surprise to anyone that she was Naya's biggest fan, and this was a huge moment not only for Santana, but for Naya as an actress.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Naya said softly. This was most likely going to be one of the hardest scenes she was ever going to have to do. What was that damn saying? Art imitating life? Sometimes she felt that Brad and Ryan purposely wrote these scenes like this to torment her. Of course they didn't know what went on behind closed doors, but this hit a little too close to home for her at the moment.

"Ok everyone, ready and action!"

Naya took a deep breath as she walked towards Heather at Brittany's locker. "Hi, can we talk?"

Even though Heather knew Naya was coming up towards her she still slightly jumped at Naya's voice and turned to face her. "But we never do that," she managed to say, keeping her eyes on the locker before her. She was having a hard time looking Naya straight in the eyes, this was going to be even harder than she originally thought. She knew in the next few lines she'd be breaking Santana's heart and in the process she couldn't help but feel like it was Naya's heart she was actually breaking.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club."

"Ok, cut!" Ryan yelled out from his directors chair. "I'd like to try this from a different angle."

Heather took a deep breath. This really was going to be a much longer day than she had originally thought.

"Ok, I want to go to the 'I love you' sequence. Places everyone, and action."

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school," Naya said, trying to keep the tears that had been gathering in her eyes from falling.

"But Honey, if anybody were-"

"Cut!" Ryan yelled. "Heather, calling Santana 'Honey' is not in the script. Why would Brittany call her that? They are not a couple."

Heather could feel her face drain of all it's color. Had she really just called Naya honey in front of everyone.

"I like it," Naya said quickly, trying to cover up Heather's slip. "I think it's cute and we should keep it."

"I agree," Brad said, joining the conversation. "I don't see any harm in keeping it in there."

Ryan sighed. "Fine, let's just keep going guys. Ready and action!"

"But Honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your viscous, viscous words."

"Yeah I know but I'm still afraid of what everybody will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept, that I love you."

Heather felt her breath catch in her throat, fighting back tears, because Brittany wasn't supposed to cry during this scene. Watching Naya pour out her soul before her, tears in her eyes, it broke Heather's heart. She knew by now the difference between Naya and Santana, and she could safely say that right now, there was mostly Naya coming through and very little Santana. Knowing this made the scene so much harder to get through.

"I love you, and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back, please," Naya pleaded.

Heather mentally prepared herself, because these were going to be the hardest words she would have to say all day. "Of course I love you, I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

Naya couldn't hide the hurt from her eyes. She knew she was supposed to be acting, but this was eerily too similar to a conversation she and Heather had about Taylor not so long ago. The pain was just as raw, whether it was Brittany and Santana or her and Heather. Either way, it was a lose, lose situation for her. "Artie?" she choked out between tears.

Heather could see the hurt in Naya's eyes and she felt as if she were dying inside. She wished more than anything she could reach out and grab Naya in a hug and just tell her how much she loved her and everything would work out, but of course, she had to follow the blocking of the script. "I love him too. I don't want to hurt him. That's not right, I can't break up with him."

"Yes you can," Naya insisted. "He's just a stupid boy." She could feel herself losing the Santana of it all and hoped it wasn't obvious to anyone else that this was all too real.

"It wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you are still single, I am so yours. Proudly so."

"Wow, who ever thought that being fluid meant that you could be so stuck."

Heather couldn't take the hurt that she was causing Naya, and she knew it was more than just Naya giving the performance of her life. There was so much truth behind the words, that only the two of them knew about. She reached out to give Naya a hug, and even though it was scripted that Naya push her away, it still felt like she had been punched in the stomach. It took all the restraint she had not to run after Naya as she walked off down the hallway.

"And cut! Fantastic work girls!" Ryan exclaimed. "Let's set the cameras up and get this from one or two more angles."

Heather groaned and leaned against the lockers, she barely made it through the scene the first time, doing it over and over was going to kill her.

XXX

Naya didn't have to look at her door later that evening when she heard someone coming in, she knew it was Heather.

"I'm surprised you're still awake," Heather said softly, sitting down next to Naya on the couch.

"Me too," Naya admitted. Doing that scene numerous times earlier in the day had taken a emotional toll on her, and she was thoroughly drained.

"You were fantastic today, you know. I think it was some of your best acting to date."

"Yeah well, we both know it wasn't all acting," Naya replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It killed me every time you pushed me away. All I wanted to do was hold you close, and tell you not to cry."

"I know, it was hard for me to push you away."

Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and leaned her head on Naya's shoulder.

Naya stifled a yawn as she snuggled closer to Heather.

"You're tired, let's put you to bed." Heather pulled Naya to her feet and rested her forehead against the other girl's. She kissed the tip of Naya's nose. "I'm so sorry."

Naya knew this mess was partly her fault. She should have never let herself fall for someone who wasn't available. "It's not all your fault, Heather. I could have stopped this at any time if I wanted to." _I just can't quit you_, she added to herself.

"No, the pain I have been causing you, there's no excuse for that. I promised you that I would leave him, and I will. It's just not that easy. Then I watched you walk away from me so many times today and it really hit home. I can't lose you."

Naya looked into Heather's crystal blue eyes, and felt like she could see right through to her soul. She knew Heather meant every word she said and she knew Heather returned her love for her. That was what kept her here, waiting for her to leave him. Naya kissed Heather softly on the lips. "I know."

XXX

"Hey Babe," Taylor called from in the living room. "Your phone's ringing."

Heather was snapped out of her thoughts and felt tears she hadn't even realized were there falling down her cheeks. She had promised Naya months ago she would leave him, yet here she was, still with him. What was she so afraid of? She quickly wiped the tears away, splashed some water on her face, and grabbed her wine and Taylor's beer, and went back into the living room.

"I was beginning to think you got lost," Taylor joked as he took his beer from her.

"Sorry, I just got distracted." She quickly grabbed her phone to see who had called. Of course, she had missed a call from Naya, when all she wanted to do was talk to her all day. Listening to the voicemail revealed a very drunk Naya, something about going out with Lea and Dianna and then it cut off. "Hey, Taylor, Naya's sick, I'm going to go over to her place and make sure she's ok."

"Really? I'd rather you not leave."

"Are you serious? You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Besides, it's Naya, she needs me."

"I'm leaving for Arizona in the morning and you're leaving for your tour soon. I'd like to spend the rest of the night with you."

"It's Naya," Heather repeated.

"It's always Naya," Taylor retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean? She's my best friend."

"Do I need to remind you that I'm your boyfriend?"

"If you're implying that I need to choose, don't make me."

"Why, because you'll choose her? What is it about her?"

Heather took a deep breath. This was it. It was time to do what she should have done a long time ago. "Taylor, I never ever wanted to hurt you, and I never meant for this to happen, but I don't think it's going to work out between us anymore."

"Wait, what? You can't be serious."

"I'm so sorry, but it's over. Naya is so much more than a best friend to me and I haven't honest with myself and most of all, I haven't been fair to either of you, stringing you both along. I can't do this anymore. You can stay the night here and I'll make sure a car takes you to the airport in the morning."

Taylor sat in shock, digesting everything that Heather had just told him. "There's no changing your mind?"

"I'm so sorry, but no. Please know this wasn't an easy decision and it's something that's been on my mind for a really long time." As Heather spoke a smile spread over her lips and she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She gave Taylor a hug then grabbed her keys and left to go take care of Naya before she changed her mind. Heather cried tears of relief the whole way to Naya's house. She knew that it went too smoothly and she was sure once Taylor got over the initial shock he along with her mother would be calling her nonstop. For now, all she could think of was telling Naya the good news and hope she hadn't gotten herself too drunk.

_So confused, when I asked you if you love me _

_But I don't wanna seem so weak Maybe I've been California dreaming _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you, once again, so very much for all the reviews, alerts, follows, etc. It means a lot to me! If you could keep reviewing I'd love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naya or Heather in real life, and it's just what goes on inside my crazy HeYa mind ;) oh and I don't own any part of Glee, if I did…that Brittana story line would be much better than it is now. Oh, nor do I own the song by Rihanna **

**California Wishing**

**Part 4**

…_maybe I've been California dreaming…_

Naya rested her head against the cool tile of the bathroom floor, hoping that if she squeezed her eyes closed tight enough, the spinning sensation would stop. She was going to make sure Lea and Dianna paid for making her drink way too much tonight. Sure she could have stopped them, but who says no to free alcohol. Truth was, she hoped she could just pass out and not wake up again until after the tour was over. It was no secret how Heather acted once she was on tour. Knowing that Heather had decided not to leave him was going to make this years tour that much harder. There was only one thing she could do, and that was to get over one Heather Morris.

XXX

Heather drove as quickly as the law allowed to Naya's house, feeling like the normally short drive was exceptionally longer than usual. Tears of relief flowed freely from her swollen blue eyes and down her flushed cheeks as she replayed what had just happened with Taylor in her mind. For the first time in a long time there was no guilt hiding in the back of her mind as she was on her way to Naya's instead of being with Taylor. As soon as she got to Naya's she jumped out of her car and let herself into the house. She followed various articles of Naya's clothing up the stairs, through her bedroom and into her large bathroom. She couldn't help but smile at how cute Naya looked curled up on the bathroom floor, half undressed but her smile quickly turned into a frown and a wave of concern passed through her as Naya let out a soft moan. "Nay?"

"Heather?" Naya asked without opening her eyes. She could just tell that Heather was there, she knew her that well.

Heather knelt down beside Naya, moving her dark hair out of the drunk girls eyes, while softly caressing her cheek. "Are you ok?"

Naya groaned again in response. She tried to sit up to talk to Heather, but the spinning came back in full force, and she laid down again. She was too embarrassed to look Heather directly in the eyes, not to mention the fact that as soon as she slightly opened her eyes, she saw two Heathers hovering over her.

"Why did you let yourself drink so much?"

"Blame Lea and Di," Naya slurred together.

"You're a big girl Naya, you know how to control yourself. I don't buy you blaming those guys. It's my fault, isn't it?" she added quietly.

Naya made another attempt to sit up straight, slowly opening her eyes. She could never blame Heather for anything, let alone her own actions at the bar with Lea and Dianna. "It's not your-" was all she was able to get out before emptying the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Heather held Naya's hair back and gently rubbed her back, while she continued to be sick. This was not the time to talk to Naya about leaving Taylor, her good news would have to wait until the morning. "Think you're ok to go to bed now?"

Naya wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she sat back against Heather. Now that her stomach was just about empty of all the alcohol she had foolishly consumed, she was beginning to feel a little better. "I think so. How did you know I was sick?"

"You left me a message."

"Oh God, I did? I'm so sorry Heather, I never meant to ruin your last night with Taylor. I didn't say anything too bad, did I?"

"No, no." Heather reassured her. "It was pretty much you babbling in your cute drunk voice, but I knew I needed to get here to come help you. Taylor, well, he understood. Ready to try to stand?" Heather gripped Naya tightly around her waist, helping her into a standing position. "Just walk slowly ok, and lean all your weight on me."

Naya gladly let herself be supported by Heather, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder, clinging to her as they slowly walked towards her king sized bed. She breathed in the familiar scent of Heather's perfume, feeling that familiar flutter in her stomach whenever she was around Heather. This was definitely not helping her move on at all.

Heather gently sat Naya down on the bed, then helped her swing her legs over the edge. "Are you going to be ok while I get you water and aspirin?"

"Yes. Don't feel like you have to stay, go home to Taylor, I'll be fine."

Heather had to bite her lip not to just spill everything to Naya, but she needed to be sober for this conversation, now just wasn't the right time. "You're not fine, and I'm not leaving you in this state, end of story." Heather walked back into the bathroom to get some water and the aspirin. "I hope next time you think about your actions before drinking this much," she said, placing the glass of water on the night table. She gently sat beside Naya, trying not to move the bed too much. "Here, take this."

"I'm never drinking again," Naya mumbled as she took the pills from Heather.

"I've heard that before," Heather said with a smirk. "Now lay your head right here on me, and get to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Despite the little voice in her head telling her it was a bad idea, Naya snuggled into Heather, laying her head on her chest, using the gentle rise and fall to lull her to sleep.

Heather smiled down at Naya, thinking this was how she wanted to spend every night from now on, she just hoped that Naya still felt the same way.

XXX

Naya groaned and pulled a pillow over her head as the sun came in the large window, rudely awaking her from her sound sleep. She felt around for Heather, feeling the bed empty, and thought she had imagined the whole thing in her drunken stupor. Removing her head from beneath the pillow and slowly sitting up, the aroma of someone cooking downstairs told her it wasn't a dream. Throwing a large t shirt on, she slowly made her way downstairs, happy that she wasn't hung over, and she knew she had Heather to thank for that. She paused at the entry of her kitchen, watching Heather expertly flip pancakes, while humming along to the radio. A smile crept on her face, she just couldn't help but smile when she was around her. Everything she did was cute, and perfect, and she had no idea how she was going to get over her feelings for the beautiful blonde.

Heather spotted Naya out of the corner of her eye as she was placing the pancakes on the table. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well, thanks to you. I'm really lucky to have you as a friend," Naya said carefully.

"Best friend," Heather said, still smiling.

"Best friend," Naya repeated, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as the realization that it was all they would ever be sank in. "What are you making?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Sit, eat."

"What do I owe this honor?" Naya joked as she sat at her place at the table.

"I want to talk to you, actually."

Naya looked up at Heather when the cheerfulness in her voice suddenly turned serious. "I actually wanted to talk to you too."

"Ok, well, I want to explain more about what happened in that meeting with Ryan. I didn't suggest cutting the kiss, but I didn't fight for it either."

Naya held up her hand, signaling Heather to stop talking for a minute. "I may have over reacted in the meeting. It's just that we fought so hard for that story line to be taken seriously, but you don't have to explain yourself to me. I've actually been thinking a lot about everything," Naya paused. "About us. It wasn't fair for me to ask you to choose between me and Taylor. I need to respect that you are in a relationship, and I need to be the supportive best friend. You're much too important to me to lose you. If it will make you happier or easier on you, I'll suggest a new love interest for Santana to Ryan."

Heather didn't say anything for a minute, letting Naya's words sink in. "I don't want Santana to be with anyone else but Brittany. Could you imagine what the Brittana fans would do if that happened?"

"There'd be another riot," Naya said, laughing.

"On the other hand, it is kinda weird living our lives out on the show. I don't know what to do. Anyway, I have something to tell you, Nay."

Naya saw uncertainty flash through Heather's piercing blue eyes. "Is everything ok? Did I do something I don't remember last night?"

"No, you were fine. It's me, it's what I did last night." Heather took a deep breath before continuing. "I left Taylor last night."

Naya couldn't believe what she was hearing and couldn't help but choke on a piece of her pancake she had just put in her mouth, and dropped her fork to the table. "You did what?"

"Watching you leave Ryan's office in tears tore me apart. I couldn't help but feel like I was losing you as you left and it killed me. It is way past time that I stop running away from what scares me, and admit that I love you, more than just a best friend. We've always had a spark from the first day, and I chose to try to ignore it and stay with Taylor. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to hurt my mom, but in the mean time, I was hurting you. You're the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt. I wanted to make everyone else happy without really thinking about what would make me happy. That's you, Naya, you make me happy."

Naya had always hoped for this day, but now that it was happening, she had mixed emotions. On one hand she wanted to jump for joy and grab Heather and never let her go, but on the other hand, she was so scared that if she fully gave her heart to Heather, she may run back to Taylor, and Naya didn't think she could handle that.

"Say something, please," Heather pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you'd be a little happier."

"Don't cry, please. I am happy, I'm shocked, but happy. I guess I never really thought you would actually leave him."

"A long distance relationship is hard. We are both changing, and while I do love him and care for him, I'm not _in _love with him anymore. I thought it was better that I did it before the tour than after. Now we can have fun and be ourselves and not worry about anything."

Naya knew she should be happy, excited, jumping up and hugging Heather, but something in the back of her mind made her refrain from those actions. "I think we should take it slow, you know? I don't want to jump into a relationship and have it not work out, or lose you. I love you Heather, I've loved you for a very long time, I don't want to mess this up."

Heather smiled, that was better than nothing. "Ok, we'll take it slow. You're worth the wait," she added with a laugh.

Naya relaxed and laughed along with Heather, "Oh you're good for my ego. By the way, these pancakes are amazing. You must make them for me everyday."

"I can do that for you. Oh, can you help me? Woman's Health magazine wants me to give them some tweets, and they are going to tweet them live during the season finale. You know how I hate twitter and really doing that kind of stuff, what should I write?"

"Of course I'll help you. You know, maybe we should play up the Bartie thing a little, keep everyone guessing, and no one will really suspect anything about us, you know?"

"So you want the fans to kill me?"

"No, of course not! I'm just saying, we're talking about us possibly entering into a relationship, and it's no ones business who I'm with and I'd like to keep what we have special and out of the lime light. If you talk about how you actually like Bartie, that may throw people for a loop and keep us out of the gossip circle for a while."

"Ok, Nay, I trust you." Heather reached across the table, taking Naya's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb soothingly over Naya's smooth skin. "I'm really glad we talked."

Naya leaned across the table, tightening the her grip on Heather's hands, and softly placed a kiss on Heather's lips. "I'm glad we did too."

…_California wishing on these on these stars for your heart…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the long wait, and if you guys are still reading this, than I appreciate it! Life just sucks sometimes and gets in the way of being productive with my writing. Thank you, once again, so very much for all the reviews, alerts, follows, etc. It means a lot to me! If you could keep reviewing I'd love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naya or Heather in real life, and it's just what goes on inside my crazy HeYa mind ;) oh and I don't own any part of Glee, if I did…that Brittana story line would be much better than it is now. Oh, nor do I own the song by Rihanna **

**California Wishing**

**Part 5**

Naya snuggled closer to Heather as she aimlessly flipped through the channels, looking for some awful reality show to watch.

"I can't believe this is going to be one of our last days to relax before the tour starts. We have some crazy amount of shows to do in such a short time."

"Yeah, but I'm so excited. We'll get to go places we have never gone before."

"With that comes some crazy fans," Heather reminded her.

"I'll protect you from all the crazies," Naya said with a laugh. "Oh! Teen Mom repeats, care if we catch up on this?"

Heather shrugged, "Whatever you want is fine with me." Heather jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, for a moment fearing that Taylor had come looking for her.

"Are you ok?" Naya asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah," Heather answered quickly, forcing a smile. "Just a little jumpy I guess. You should probably answer it."

"I'm too comfortable," Naya whined.

"Naya really, whoever it is, is clearly not leaving. Just go get up and see who it is."

"Whoever it is better be worth it," she muttered under her breath as she walked towards the door.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Lea exclaimed as Naya opened the door. She walked in without waiting for an invitation from Naya. "I was worried after we left you last night."

"I'm fine," Naya reassured Lea. "Luckily Heather came to my rescue."

"Heather?" Lea asked in surprise. "Wasn't it _his _last night in town?"

"It was, but she ended it with him, last night." Naya couldn't help but smile at what this would mean for them as a couple.

"Really! Oh Naya, I'm so happy for you. For the both of you. I know how hard it has been for not only you, but Heather too."

"Well, we agreed to take things slowly. I'm not going to just jump into anything. What if she changes her mind?" she added quietly.

"Naya who is it?" Heather asked, walking into the foyer.

"It's just me, Heather. I was in the area and wanted to make sure Naya was ok after our little night out last night."

"She is, no thanks to you," Heather said, a hint of anger in her voice, which was very out of character for the normally cheery blonde.

"It was a little out of control," Lea admitted. "You know how Naya and Di are once they get started."

Heather just nodded, she did know exactly how they got.

"Heather could we talk for a minute, alone?" Lea asked, glancing towards Naya.

"I'll just go make myself comfortable on the couch. You guys can come in the house, you don't have to stand here."

"I'll be quick." Lea promised. She waited until Naya left the room to address Heather. "So you left him, for good?"

"You waste no time getting right to the point."

"Look, Heather, I have sat with Naya many times as she has cried over you being with him, I don't want her to get hurt, so yeah, I'm getting right to the point. Are you happy with your decision? Are you done with him, for good?"

Heather took a minute to gather herself before answering Lea. "I love Naya, I have always loved Naya, and I never meant to hurt her. It kills me every time I see her cry. I knew I had to make a decision, but it wasn't one I could make lightly. I see what goes on between you and Di all the time. If for some reason this weren't to work out, I can't lose Naya from my life, I just can't."

"Look, no relationship is perfect, there will be arguments, but in the end, what you and Naya have, can't be denied. You two are true soul mates, I think you're going to be just fine."

Heather glanced over her shoulder and caught Naya laughing at something on the tv out of the corner of her eye. She felt her stomach flutter, Naya always had that affect on her, her laugh was contagious. "You mean that? The soul mates thing?"

"Of course I do, besides, Naya has said it herself plenty of times. Remember, if you do anything to hurt her, Di and I will be after you," Lea said with a smile and wink.

"I won't hurt her, I promise."

Lea gave Heather a big hug. "I know, I believe you. I better get going, Di and I are meeting up for lunch before things get crazy with the tour. Tell Naya I'll talk to her later."

"I will. Tell Di I say hi. Bye Lea," Heather called out as she closed the door behind Lea.

"So, what'd Lea want?" Naya asked as soon as Heather rejoined her on the couch.

"Nothing, really, just had a question."

Naya looked at Heather for a minute before deciding to drop it, she could tell Heather really didn't want to talk about it.

"You know I love you, right?" Heather asked softly, her blue eyes on the verge of tears.

Naya sat up and turned to face Heather, taking her hands in hers. "Of course I know that and I love you, so much." Naya brushed away a stray tear that had escaped from those piercing blue eyes, and kissed softly her on the cheek.

XXX

Naya bounced around her hotel room, trying to calm herself down off the high of performing their first concert. She laughed to herself as she still couldn't believe that Heather had grabbed her during the Born This Way number. She was just about to get in the shower when she heard the door click open.

"Oh good you're still up," Heather said with a smile.

"I'm exhausted but not at the same time."

Heather nodded, "I know exactly what you mean. What a great show!" Heather plopped down on the bed and patted the empty spot beside her. "Come, sit."

Naya eyed Heather on the bed, knowing that there was no way she would be able to take things as slowly as she had wanted if she sat down near her on the bed. "How about we play some pranks instead," she suggested.

Heather laughed, "Leave it to you, Nay. What did you have in mind?"

"I have this stupid promotional phone that I'm supposed to use and no one knows the number to it. Let's text random things to people."

"You're a genius, that's fantastic! Let's do Kevin first!"

Naya laughed. "You have to promise not to give it away that it's me."

Heather pouted. "Why do you think I'll give it away?"

"Really? You have no filter, and I mean that in the best way possible."

Heather shrugged with a smile. "Ok, you're right, but I promise I won't tell."

A few texts and maybe a prank call or two later and the exhaustion was finally hitting Naya. "I'm about to fall asleep," she informed Heather between a few yawns. She looked over when she got no response from Heather, only to see that she had already fallen asleep. Naya moved slowly so she wouldn't wake her, shut off the light and snuggled close for a good nights sleep.

XXX

Days quickly turned into weeks and the grueling tour schedule was beginning to take a toll on Naya. She groaned as she turned in what seemed liked the millionth new hotel bed to hit her alarm, not even sure what day it was anymore. After silencing the alarm, she turned to her other side, looking for Heather, and was extremely disappointed when she saw her side of the bed was empty.

"Good morning," Heather said with a smile as she walked into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning," Naya tried to respond, but to her horror, nothing came out but a tiny squeak. She tried to swallow and clear her throat, but it didn't help and only confirmed she had a sore throat.

"Oh no, Naya! Are you sick?" Heather asked, quickly placing the coffee down on the table and sat down next to Naya. She placed her wrist against the sick girl's forehead, trying to feel for a fever. "You're really warm Naya, you better stay in bed."

Naya sat straight up. "I can't. We have promo stuff to do and the concert tonight. I can't let all my fans down, besides-" a fit of coughing cut her off mid sentence.

"That settles it, you're not going anywhere, Nay. I'll let Telly know you're too sick to go anywhere today. I told you it was a bad idea to stay out late singing in that bar with Darren and Lea last night."

Naya closed her eyes and fell back against her pillows. This was awful, there was no way she could miss the concert tonight. "I'll sleep in a little and I'll be fine for tonight."

"Nay, you can barely talk to me, there is no way you're going to be able to jump around and sing on stage. You don't want to get worse and miss more than just tonight, do you?"

"What am I supposed to do all day, in bed, while you guys go out and get to do fun stuff."

Heather got up, retrieving Naya's laptop from the table, and placed it next to Naya. "You can spend the whole day doing what you do best, trolling is it?" she said with a smile.

Naya gave Heather half a smile. "I guess I could do that, it's been a while since I've had time to troll the internet." She took a sip of coffee Heather had gotten her, hoping it would soothe her throat, with no such luck.

"I'll go get you some cough drops and things to make you feel better." Heather placed a quick kiss on Naya's forehead. "Get some rest and don't get out of this bed."

"Yes, Mom," Naya said with a sarcastic smirk and started up her laptop. She grabbed a tissue, blew her nose, and threw it towards the garbage, missing horribly. "Let's see what the people of tumblr are up to today." She clicked and watched as images of her and Heather came up, laughing, she scrolled through. She found it amazing how their fans caught every little thing between them, things she didn't even catch herself sometimes. Naya lost track of time and apparently had dozed off when Heather came back in, full of supplies.

"Okay, I got you all sorts of stuff. Cough drops, Dayquil, Nyquil, tissues, and juice."

"What would I do without you," Naya said with a smile.

"Die," Heather said nonchalantly. "I filled Telly in, told him you were sick, I'm surprised he hasn't been up here yet. You are not to do the show tonight, I mean it."

Naya was too sick to protest, as much as it was going to kill her and she hated to disappoint her fans, there was no way she could perform tonight.

"I know it sucks, I'm going to miss you. It's going to be weird not having you on stage with me."

"I'm sorry," Naya said between sneezes.

"It's okay. Just rest up so you'll be all better for tomorrow. Do you need anything else? I have to go meet everyone else downstairs."

Naya looked around to all the supplies Heather had put in front of her. "I think I'm good. Break a leg tonight, I'm sorry I'm going to miss you do Slave."

"I'll do a special performance for you when you're better," she responded with a flirtatious wink. She knew Naya was sick when she didn't have a witty response. "Feel better. I'd kiss you but I don't want to get sick. Text me if you need anything!"

"I will." Naya was just about to fall into a drug induced sleep with there was a knock on the door. She dragged herself out of bed to open it. "Forget your key Heather?"

"Nope it's me," Dianna said, walking into the room without asking first. "Heard you're sick."

"Yeah, and I'm blaming you," Naya said as she got back into bed.

"I'm sure the fans are going to have fun with this one," she said with a laugh. "Hey, you're tolling the internet again? It's fun right."

"It's funny, really, some of the Brittana fans are really creative."

"We really do have the best fans. Oh!" she exclaimed, looking at her watch. "I better get going, just wanted to make sure you were alive. Feel better. I'll miss you out on the stage."

"Break a leg. Tell everyone I'm really sorry."

"Will do!"

Naya shut down her computer, the trolling would have to wait, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
